Reach for the Heart: Story of Goddess and Human
by thereceiv3r
Summary: When Commander Schiffer stumbles into a beautiful forest, after his failed attempt against invading creatures, he is met with an infuriating and oblivious goddess. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.

* * *

He ran.

Escaped.

Fled.

But, oh, he must get away. Not because he was a coward and was afraid of the multitudes of demon hordes alighting on the country, razing a path of dead bodies in preparation for the arrival of their ruler.

No, it was because there was no army left to fight for.

His survival and sword skills had brought him this far; he even managed to wound a few of their generals and retainers, but all that was for nothing as the others he fought alongside fell one by one. To be truthful, he never liked his country or his own race. He fought because it was the only thing he was good at. And because 'the heart' was always brought into question in times of war and extreme distress.

When he watched, by the corners of his eyes, the soldiers die around him, he would see the pain and agony flit across the face of their closest friends and comrades. He wondered why, for he had never felt anything.

As he spied upon the demons celebrating their emergence for reconnaissance, he saw their giddiness and glee. Even their generals felt something: irritation, distaste, annoyance. He wondered why, for he was a human, but he was not _human._

He was not aware he had reached a deeper part of the Dark Forests until he tripped over a large root. As he tilted forwards, he got a clear view of what was in front and quickly, flung out a hand. Green light enveloped his hand and an instant later, Murcielargo formed. Its hilt fitted into his palm as he quickly dug the blade's tip into the earth to steady himself.

He observed his surroundings, noting the unfamiliarity and came to the conclusion that he was lost. The way he had come from was blocked by thick grey trunks and dark bronze leaves, the only illumination coming in thin streams through the canopies. Aside from the rustles caused by wind, there were no animal, human or demon sounds. He wasn't averse to silence, but this silence was unnatural.

It sounded like a dead battlefield, when even the demons would still and the ominous pressure of their King resounded from below.

He knows it; this is the silence that heralds the arrival of a god.

Behind him, the chasm he had nearly fallen into began to metamorphose. The creepers along the rocky outcrop stretched and reached for their opposites while the debris below rose from under to reinforce into a bridge. On the other side, he glimpsed a passing figure riding a large animal.

The trees swayed and in a matter of seconds, their leaves wilted and trunks thinned in malnutrition. A woman – no, a goddess – with luscious tresses rode through the already recovering grove on her animal, a large male belldeer, which stepped its black hooves on the bridge.

In contrast to most humans who would have grovel in worship and cry for help from this holy existence, he did no such thing. The goddess smiled softly down on him with eyes the colour of stars but did not seem surprise nor angered by his lack of action.

"Human, Ulquiorra Schiffer, you flee?" She asked in an echoing, lilting voice.

He – Ranked Commander of the First and Second Battalion, servant and soldier since age nine for the remaining human race, Ulquiorra Schiffer – clenched his hands and dug his thumbnails into the flesh of his leg. Rarely did he feel this…this unknown emotion.

He turned away and began to walk back.

"Wait!" The goddess called.

Ulquiorra continued.

"Commander Schiffer." She addressed insistently. "Wait, please!"

Still, he increased his pace. How dare she steal his name, title and purpose from his mind and being. He had no privacy, and he was fed up with what the gods think they can take without giving back.

"I…I can offer you something."

His brow creased.

"Something you want very much."

Curious, he turned around. "Oh?" he said coldly.

The goddess smiled. Her animal was much closer now, allowing him to inspect both of their grandeurs. She was dressed in a vibrant kimono with images of birds and fish that occasionally dart around the clothing, and large gold hairpins that stuck out from the back of her bundled hair. Her animal had soft, brown pelt peppered with white leopard prints, dark water eyes and horns full of tiny gleaming bells that far outmatched any other. Strings of pearls and silks trailed from the goddess' pins to its majestic horns and he could see two distinct flower-shaped crystals on either side of her head.

"First, have a walk with me." She said, getting off the belldeer gracefully even though the animal was taller than him.

Ulquiorra hesitated. But he wondered again.

"Fine," he accepted upon contemplation.

He was graced with a brighter smile. Her hand gripped onto his rough, pale ones and they began to walk through an opened path in the forest. "Lead the way, Commander," she said cheerfully.

There was a peaceful silence as the trees parted around them and he moved randomly through them. All thoughts about the demons and the blood that washed the fields disappeared from his mind. He allowed some reprieve from his relentless search for the heart, because they were not needed here.

"This is strange. Why are you heading back towards the battlefield?" Her voice interrupted.

Reeling his mind into the open, he found that he had indeed been walking unconsciously in the direction which he supposed was where he came from. This brought to mind several things and he pulled away from the goddess.

"Who are you?" He demanded. "What do you want from me?"

For a moment, she looked surprised. "Oh, I'm sorry!" She cleared up immediately. "My name is Orihime Inoue. I'm the goddess of healing and wonders. You could say I'm a sort of protector and guardian of this forest…Although the original might be a little unhappy that I've..."

"That you've what, woman?" He snapped.

She looked shyly around, twisting her hands in her kimono sleeves. "Well, you asked what I wanted from you…W-well, I was just a little lonely and curious, so I lead you into the forest."

"I ran into this forest myself, and this is the first time I've seen you."

"No! No!" Orihime waved frantically. "I meant, I told the forest to lead you here. That is, the path you were running was under magical influence, and it directed you to where I wanted you to be." She explained, and thought she was not doing a very good job at it, since he appeared confused.

"Magic?" He questioned darkly. "The things that could not be reflected in my eyes do not exist."

His eyes were the rare brilliance of beautiful and wild jewels. A deeply reflective emerald that brought out the paleness of his skin, even though as a warrior, he should not be, nor should he be so slight and lithely-shaped. When she had sensed his humanly presence, then as she watched him run her designated path, she had thought he was the most perfect creature. One that could rival the gods.

But this image was fractured when she read his thoughts. He was an emotionless man incapable of feeling, who sought to find it during this period of strife and desperation. However, by no means did she sense that he was a psychopath. He did not have the slightest murderous intent, even though he was intrinsically human.

Then alas, that image was broken even more when he said those words. She had hidden her surprise when he did not revere her presence, but now she could no longer hide her shock. He was a man of no belief. Now she could see his eyes were reflective because they were empty; his body had little armour because he held little worth to his life; and he had fled the battlefield because he was faithless of the war's outcome and of his own personal quest's.

"But you have seen with your own eyes, not few steps from you, the death of the trees and their quick regrowth by my hand!" She exclaimed. "Is that not evidence that magic exists?"

"You have said it yourself. 'By my hand' indicates that it was caused by what ability and power you wield. It is similar to how humans have certain unique abilities, not unlike my own Solita Vista." He reached to pluck out his left eye –

"–I know about your ability!" she interrupted quickly to spare herself a gory image.

Orihime was quite amazed at his intelligence and skill at wordplay. Most humans had little to no education, not just in this era particularly but also since long, long ago, before she was even a goddess.

"Anyway, you haven't answered my question." He looked confused and she clarified. "You were heading back towards the battlefield. Why was that?"

Ulquiorra still had no answer to that.

"Is it because you desire the sight of death? Because you wish to feel what others feel when they see those closest to them incapacitated." She prodded gently. "Or do you only wish to compare yourself with the other bloodthirsty humans? I wonder which human is this 'demon king' you paint of in your mind? Is he a true king? Or perhaps a person of your past?"

Ulquiorra blanched.

She continued, unaware. "Why do you compare yourself to this metaphoric 'demon king'? You portray him as a murderous, unholy spawn, but still capable of feeling. Albeit those of the negative like anger and annoyance." She turned to him for a response. Upon seeing his bowed head and shaking form, she rushed back. "Commander…What's wrong?!"

Coldly seething, the pale man slowly lifted his head. His eyes danced with green fire that forced the goddess a step back.

"I'm sorry I d-didn't mean to o-offend y-you…I didn't think your past would b –"

"Be silent," he hissed.

He took a step towards the terrified woman. Perhaps she had misjudged him earlier, but he was now showing the most powerful and purposeful murderous intent she had ever experienced. She silently willed herself to shut up because if he did decide to attack her…

"You are a goddess, and yet you are innocent of all that happens beyond your precious forest!" He all but spat out. "This is why I despise the gods. You and _him_ are alike; you take what you want from the humans without giving back, you offer no help beyond what satisfies your curiosity and 'loneliness'. Not once have you gone out to look at the world. At the war!"

It was true Orihime had never gone out to see the world. The original guardian of the forest had told her stories about the endless selfish human wars, of the savage nature of the humans and how they never – or hardly – change their childish ways. "So?" she defended, crying out. "You humans war with yourselves all the time! Why should I care about this particular one? You dug your own grave with your savage nature and childish ways, why should _I_ invest my magic in helping you!?"

Orihime turned away, angry and crying. She'd thought he was different, but apparently they were all the same. Before she could run to her belldeer, Ulquiorra caught onto her slender wrist painfully.

"I am not done," he growled as he shoved her against a boulder.

He waited for her to stop whimpering, a hand clamped over her lips.

"You are sorely mistaken on this demon king," he began. "He is a real entity. An evil, powerful, fallen god. Outside this forest, the kingdoms are pitted against his demon hordes, but they are losing severely. Many human forces have been lost and the demon king has been sensed to be quickly emerging from below. All the demons know his arrival to be imminent, and have taken to killing all humans, paving a red carpet for him.

"I will not apologize to what I have said because it is true. He has taken many lives yet give back nothing save the blood of innocents. And you, you have brought me into your forest and probed my private mind just to satisfy your own desires." He accused pointedly. "I speak only of truth."

"…God of demons?" Orihime choked out finally, intentionally avoiding his accusing gaze. A sudden realization dawned on her. "S-Sousuke?!"

The pale warrior nodded, already leaning back.

"B-but Sousuke… he has been cast off into the underworld!" she tried to argue. "After t-that rebellion, umm…how many years ago –?"

"That rebellion is a great fictional tale," Ulquiorra spat.

"But it's true! There was an epic battle and we won!"

"If it is, it is so far gone that any everlasting memory is scrawled like scratch marks on ancient texts." He looked at the suddenly indignant face of the woman. "The handwriting is truly awful; I've seen them. My master spent his lifetime searching for a weapon to stall the horde, but all he could translate was a bunch of long-titled names."

Ulquiorra swivelled his eerie, green orbs towards the side, seemingly able to stare her down from that position.

"Speaking of which, whose forest is this?"

Her face brightened up and she stuttered uncomfortably, "E-Eh? Umm, why?"

Ulquiorra closed his eyes. "I am curious as to why he would leave an airheaded girl to guard his domain." He opened them lazily and fingered the furry part of a colourful leaf. "One that opens directly to the human realm no less."

"A-Airheaded! – G-Girl!" The goddess stood and crossed her arms, looking truly like a princess throwing one of her temper tantrums.

"Just answer the question, woman."

The goddess fidgeted for a moment, hesitating to respond. Finally, she spoke: "It was Urahara Kisuke, the Great Mischief God."

"Mischief God indeed," Ulquiorra muttered. "He was the fool who wreaked the first havoc that caused the rebellion, is he not?"

Orihime sweatdropped. "Umm, yeah. But his sealing method worked…" she paused. "At least it did, until now."

"Where is Urahara now?"

"Gone."

"Gone where?"

"I'm not sure. He just, left."

"Why?"

"How should I know?"

"How was he when you saw him last?"

"Umm, I don't know…?"

The pale man closed his eyes in exasperation. He would've sighed if his warrior pride allowed it. "This is ridiculous. How can you not know anything? Woman…why are you here? Why did he take you in?"

"He didn't say." Orihime answered, feeling slightly like a fool herself for not questioning Urahara when she had practically grown up with him. "Actually, I'm a really young goddess. Before I was, Urahara took me away from my birthplace and from my brother, who was quickly becoming a sick god. He was no longer being prayed to so Urahara decided to help him out.

"I thought at first he did so out of kindness, but then he started talking to me things I have never told anyone before… I never wanted to believe he wanted me as part of his 'great plan'. He taught me to look at life as a big, fun game, and because he had the–" She had tried to block those memories, and she didn't want to say aloud the _thing_ that had caused so much misery. The great, beautiful, mysterious orb that had brought destruction wherever it landed, whether internally or externally. "Because of this...what he had, he always said: 'we are the masters of the world'."

"So…he planned all this then?" Even the heartless warrior was troubled by the tale.

The goddess did not reply, looking dazed. "Tell, me. When you studied with your master, have you read of the Hougyoku?"

He answered in the negative.

"It is a crystal orb of significant power. Legend says once Urahara and Sousuke had shared in its power, but of course, the rebellion happened because Sousuke stole a part of it and began experimenting on sick gods and humans alike. Even my brother…" She choked on her story, tears already streaming from her pretty eyes.

 _I need to comfort her. These tears, they do not suit her_ , Ulquiorra thought. When he realized his train of thought, he was shocked. _What is this feeling? The sadness she is permeating, is it influencing me?_

Luckily, the woman got her act together before he could make an uncharacteristic, decisive act.

"I suspect Urahara brought me to see if I could recover the missing portion of the Hougyoku. But it never worked. My powers were pretty weak at that time; I think it had to do with my lack of emotions. The Mischief God hid his emotions well and taught me the same, afterall." She stared into emerald eyes, and both shared a silent understanding. "After the rebellion, for awhile, he lingered in this forest. Then, he upped and waved me off as a legal goddess before leaving."

"..."

Orihime continued her stare at the poker-faced man. His face and heart was more confusing to read than ever (She tried really hard to stop reading the human's mind though). _What is he thinking?_ _Say something!_

When he brought up his head, she realized she had spoken out loud her last thought. "I see," he simply answered.

"Well? What do we do, Commander?" She asked impatiently.

The pale man looked her up and down. "It seems you have some kind of effect on me…"

She blushed. "Umm okay… So, you have found what you were looking for?"

"…When you were sad, I felt more an overwhelming sorrow. And you have caused me to feel anger and annoyance all in a day. We also seem to have something in common, but it would be a great honour to learn more from you, Goddess Orihime." He bowed to the waist.

"And I, the same." she smiled. _It was just my name, but somehow because it was the first time he had said it, and because he was so sincere, it sounded intimate._ She shooed her thoughts furiously. _Names do have power, perhaps it is why I feel like this?_

"However, I clearly do not belong here. And I would prefer it if you could send me back to the human realm." He paused, eyes inviting. "If you could, perhaps you would like to return with me?"

A long silence stretched out.

Orihime seemed to have lost her bearings. First, he flustered her. Now, he's asking her to risk her life out _there,_ a foreign place where the only stories she heard about were terrifying. And doing it all with a stranger that has an invisible sign saying, 'don't judge a mushroom by its colour!'.

Ulquiorra walked back the direction he believed they had come from. "Are you afraid, woman?" He asked.

Oh yes, she was shocked that he had the guts to ask a goddess of to go out there. But before Urahara and his games, she remembered now, she had already longed to see it. She put her foot down and followed.

Apparently, Ulquiorra had walked in the right direction. His lips tugged upwards slightly as the goddess answered. "No. I was never."

* * *

A/N: My second fic yet! Not the best attempt, but I've been trying to get this out before the holiday's over. I'm thinking of a sequel, but still not sure...

Reviews greatly appreciated! (Criticism is always best) ;)


	2. Chapter 2

To Ulquiorra, the pale, silent warrior of the human race, the chatter was a bit unpleasant. But it was nonetheless a very welcoming thing after many long months of dread and fear.

Tonight, half of the surviving humans were sheltering in an underground reiastu-proof cavern. Water from long ago must have carved through this mountain, creating the snake-like passageways which they now traversed through. Naturally formed protrusions served as tables and seating places, where soldiers, healers and lords alike sat to celebrate a recent victory – surviving yet another week.

Four full moons had passed since the goddess had left her forest to join him in the human realm. On their long run from the demon hordes, they had picked up and gathered together smaller, isolated human forces. Their numbers were still less than five hundred though, and the demons were always quick to chase up to them. Everyday, the people said their prayers and apologies to their dead comrades, preparing for a torturous death.

But through the goddess' persistent lectures about camaraderie and loyalty to the human race and life, they had taken multiple stands against the demons rather than outright surrender themselves.

"If they want a barbeque, they're gonna get one with lots of red sauce, am I right? We're serving tonight!" Grimmjow, a commendable warrior slightly on par with himself, had joked once before a battle.

She had admired that small speech and the courageous spirit the humans had shown afterwards.

Something about sharing the pain of others.

A thing that he could hardly understand or grasp. The person herself as well. Her ideologies about the war are very mismatched with his. He would correct her and point her to the evidence, yet she would reject them again and again. She would come up with an alternative – no matter what – and continue to surprise and satisfy his curiosity.

One example was the case of the demons. What all humans had been thought to believe: that they were but mindless creatures of chaos and death. But the goddess rejected his firm declaration that they were beyond saving. Apparently not. She was, afterall, the only being capable of magic (though he would never admit it).

Indeed, this woman who is now soothed into a dance beside him, this strange goddess, Orihime, is a person of curiosity.

"Ulquiorra, look around you. What do you think of this?" The woman asked suddenly.

As per usual, he didn't understand but answered as truthfully as he could. "A pointless gathering celebrating our little victories over the last few months?"

The woman sighed exasperatedly, and waved her hand around the corners of the room where the rowdiest crowds could be found. "No really, what do you see?" She insisted.

Her hand lingered at a corner where he could see Grimmjow slapping a young soldier's back. Others crowded around the blue-haired warrior, drunk as he was, but certainly basking in his praise.

"Grimmjow…" He was about to say as he had observed, hoping this time it was the right answer.

But the goddess beat him to it, having read his mind (even after his constant reprove of such vulgar acts). "Ulquiorra, what do you think of happiness?" She asked, still motioning to the crowd.

 _Happiness?_ The pale warrior wondered. Yes, if he recalled, it was a feeling or state of joy and satisfaction when one had achieved what one wanted.

It was obvious from the amount of people gathered here that everyone around him was in some way, happy. After all, their years of defeat have finally taken a turn. Though not quite in the winning side, their small victories could account to the greater end – the war's end. So, the why was obvious… or was it? He had a feeling the goddess was asking for something deeper, as she was prone to do during the course of their journey. "They are happy," he began slowly. "Because they have what they want."

"And what is that?"

"…Their loved ones." He guessed, eyes scanning as apathetically as usual.

The goddess looked up to him, "Are you happy, Ulquiorra?" she murmured.

Was he? When he could hardly grasp the meaning behind it?

Did he even love anyone? He was born under blood parents, who must have at one point, loved him. For them to keep him comfortably growing for the next three years solidified this hypothesis. He couldn't remember those years, all he could were the years after that, when he had run out and starved himself in some cold alley. Waiting like a sick dog to be put down, just because he was a coward to do so himself.

The woman's eyes hid an emotion he could not discern. But he thought it caused a good feeling within him. A feeling that if he thought harder, he might have felt during those three early years. He wanted to know.

"I…"

* * *

He was so close to her. His lips moving just above her as he answered her question. Those same reflective eyes which had dragged her curiosity, had undoubtedly triggered some of her old, hidden emotions: pity, sorrow, and then there was longing. Ulquiorra had been her one constant throughout their journey. He was always by her side, or within a distance where he could observe her. To sate his own curiosity, he had said. But sometimes she had wondered if there was more to it. She certainly felt more for him than when they first met.

"I don't know," he finally answered her question.

Disappointed, her eyes dimmed for a second. So, it was true what he had been emphasising all along. That he was an emotionless, heartless monster. Not _human_.

"But I want to find out this…feeling." He whispered, green eyes casting a sheen of confusion as he stared into her own.

Orihime widened her eyes. This feeling? Could he…? Is he really…? She shook her head. No need to go that far yet. What if she was wrong again? It would really cause some embarrassment for a heavenly being to be wrong twice. And this time, it would be personal.

Instead of answering him, she opted to just stare back at him. It doesn't look as if he wanted one anyway. For now, she would wait and let him decide what to do.

* * *

It had been a long while since they had started their dance. The goddess didn't seem to mind as they continued to sway back and forth on the dance floor.

Suddenly, she gasped and pulled away. Behind her was a dark-haired man with a Knight of Crosses' batch, one hand on the small of her back casually. "May I have a dance with you, my lady?" He asked handsomely, completely ignoring the pale man.

"H-hi Uryuu!" She began, recognising the man she had worked with a couple of times. "I…U-umm, su–"

Her reply was cut off as Ulquiorra unconsciously dug his fingers into her waist. She looked at him with confusion and tinged cheeks, then turned back to the proffered hand. "I'm sorry," She said with true ruefulness only a pure soul like her can express. "I'll have to decline."

The man nodded and for a second, cast a haughty look in Ulquiorra's direction, before departing.

Ulquiorra released the woman and gazed at the offending hand. _What was that all about?_

"A-are you alright?" The woman caught sight of his worried scowl.

He reverted to his stoical face and once again, gripped onto the woman's hand. "Let's go," he said as he pulled her from the crowd.

"Oh o-okay?" She still stuttered as though she were nervous. Or scared. "You could have told me and I'd follow you!"

He let go of her, cringing at the thought that he may have frightened her. "Come."

Ulquiorra led them to a familiar place within these labyrinthine rockhalls. It was a naturally-made balcony of sorts overlooking a hollowed area that may have been a waterhole in the past. But it had dried out and this remained to be a perfect observation spot. It provided cover while giving a clear view of the nightsky and close surroundings.

The goddess had to slap herself for her overthinking. Of course, he would come here! He's a military man true and true! He would want to watch the outcome of their surprise plan on the demons.

Sure enough, a loud horn cut through the peace. It was the demon's battlecry, one that forcefully instils fear and paralysation into their enemies. They were both familiar with it, and qid not so much as quiver.

The echoes from the gathering had quieted as they await the incoming.

A galloping sound was heard. Their army formations was very predictable as the demon cavalries arrived first; she held her breath as she leant into the rock face next to Ulquiorra. He was looking at her as though assessing for an appropriate response.

Then the cavalries were over and the pattering of bony feet marching past overhead could be heard. At intervals, a large, ground shaking sound that was a general passing by. Her heartbeat quickened, though not of fear.

By the end of the long march, there were only stragglers. Those demons who only follow because their minds had been sucked dry by Aizen. Soon, their erratic footsteps too disappeared.

Forgetting her earlier disappointment, a large smile crept onto Orihime's face. "We did it! We did it! Ulquiorra–!"

In her excitement, she had jumped to hug her silent companion, her weight pushing him against the wall breathlessly. He tensed. Yet when she wanted to pull away, his hand had again moved to her waist to pull her in. For a brief moment, she thought she had seen a lift of his lips.

Suddenly, a silver arrow made of reishi burst into the sky outside. They both recognized it as the signal to prepare to surround the straggling demons. The troops further down, hidden in the path far ahead, too would be mobilizing.

Pulling away, the green-eyed Commander exchanged a glance with his goddess. "We should join them," she breathed. He did not know why, but the low volume made it sound as though they lived in their own secret world, a silvery forest of their own as their eyes clashed deeply into each other. Ulquiorra found that he rather like the feel of her lips so close. And the way her eyes danced with so many hidden, undiscovered emotions, waiting for him to pry open.

Whether it be good or bad, he would find out. "We should." He returned softly.

His head dipped down to meet hers. When the second signal flashed outside, it almost felt like it happened right within himself. An explosion of coiled feelings that forced him to turn them around so it was her back to the wall. He tightened his grip on her slender waist instinctually.

When he licked her lips and caressed the tender skin under her chin, she moaned into his touch. He smirked as he let his tongue wander into her mouth. One of her hands was at the nape of his neck, pushing them to taste each other further. If he had to describe it, it would be like the fresh dew grasses she had made him lie down on once. He was glad to have done so or he would never have known what this is - the thing he had sought for for so long.

Could this be the "heart" that so many had described? Once, he had simply been fascinated by her. But the days they had spent with each other were so long and so merged, it was hard to tell when exactly fascination had transformed to this beautiful feeling.

"What is this? This happiness?" He expressed to her.

She smiled radiantly. "It is exactly that: happiness. Do you feel it so strongly you wish to celebrate pointless gatherings every day?"

He gave her an incredulous look.

The goddess smirked, then turned serious. "We should really go help them now. I can sense some injured."

Ulquiorra slipped back his cold, aloof mask and followed.

* * *

After the battle was over, it was nearly dawn. The number of casualties on humanity's side was less compared to the number of prisoners they had obtained. Though the task of healing for the goddess was quickly over, it took her the entire morning to reject the Hogyouku's demonic effects from their prisoners. Then there was the task of reintroducing them to human life, and making sure they each have a place among their group.

Ulquiorra presided over the entire cleaning up even as everyone else had retired for a well-earned sleep.

When all was finally done, the woman stumbled herself to the closest vacant room and promptly fell asleep. He had fully insisted on it.

He watched over for a moment before turning to go.

"Ulquiorra..." His eyes widened upon hearing her murmur. He was not sure if she was awake when she said, "... don't leave..."

His eyes softened. He was certain that she had meant for a future reference (although one could never be "certain" with her) but the temptation to stay close now that he had found the feeling was irresistible.

"That goes without saying," he said to no one in particular, smoothing down her hair. He too fell into sleep, seated close to her, lulled by her familiar, warming presence.

 _I see, this thing within my palm...It must undoubtedly be the...heart._

.

.

* * *

 **A/N:** This chapter feels a bit cliche...and short... but I just want to submit chapter 2 before the holiday's over. %^)

It's also the first time I described a kissing scene. (Felt kinda weird there...)

 **Many thanks to reviewers from my first chapter:**

 **Winterabbit**

 **RAHbooks**

 **Alliy**

 **rojy**

 **gekofan776**

All types of comments and criticism appreciated ;D


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** By the way, this chapter will be a bit different. You'll see why.

* * *

"Oooh! Ulquiorra, look! Sunflowers!"

Ulquiorra watched as the goddess twirled around in the meadow. This was one of those rare places they would find that was untainted by violence and bloodshed; it was pure and beautiful, like the woman that holds his heart.

They'd left their company to explore on their own. It was shown on the map that this was quite a large landmark, covering a cave system in a knoll, this meadow, an ancient palace by the name of "Las Noches" and several abandoned towns. Of course, they had first pick on what place to explore, and hence chose this. It was as good an opportunity to spend some time relaxing with his woman.

Said woman had summoned her animal out of thin air and was forcing it to sniff some of the flowers she had collected. Ulquiorra almost pitied the belldeer. Almost, if not for the fact that it seemed to enjoy chewing on it a moment later. He closed his eyes in contentment as he leant into a tree, the goddess' childish expression imprinting into the darkness of his close lids.

"Ulqui!"

Her cheery voice was suddenly right before him, and her delicate hands on his chest. He opened his eyes only to be greeted with a myriad of colours.

"Look, there's even rainbow roses!" The flower in question was quickly swapped. "And look, spider lilies! …Dandelions…Magenta buttercups…A-And –"

She really was getting way too excited about these flowers. He leant forward and claimed her lips, withdrawing before she even realised he had done it. The realization sinks in when a deep blush colours her cheeks.

"Ulqui...Y-You!"

To this day, he still finds it amusing when such a powerful being such as her loses control of her emotions like that. It was…endearing. Although... "Stop referring to me as you would an animal," he directed a stern gaze downwards.

"Ulquiorra…" Her timid gaze morphed to one of mischief. "I'm just so happy, you know." She said, breathing evenly onto his cool neck.

Damn…she knows his weakness. He shivered involuntarily, tensing for what was to come.

Instead she giggled and pulled away. The warmth of her body seeping through his uniform too disappeared.

As she took another step back however, she tripped. Ulquiorra smirked and recalled Murcielago from its resting spot where the over-accidental goddess had tripped over. She looked up at him with a challenging glare, her hair and tunic a sprawled mess. He scanned her over slowly before finally, with a heavy gaze on her silvery ones, hovered himself over her entire body. One of his knees settled between her parted legs as he kissed her again. His right hand cradled the crook of her face as the display of love deepened.

The warrior was suddenly flipped onto his back and his woman smiled down at him when she felt his body's reactions. "It's Midsummer, a day bountiful in magic." She recited, as though it was the answer to every problem in the world. Then, she kissed him again and all was forgotten.

* * *

Green eyes opened to a bright day. Strange, had they slept through an entire day? He glanced around to find no one beside him. It was eerily quiet and just as he was about to go search for the goddess, a suffocating pressure enveloped him. He'd grown used to Orihime's reiatsu by now that it shouldn't have bothered him, unless…

"My, my." A slick voice greeted his ears.

No…

He attempted to stand, only to fall on his knees, head bowed. But he had caught a glimpse of the god who greets him now. Aizen Sousuke.

The god tsked. "Thou shalt kneel in the presence of your god, human."

"You are not my god." Ulquiorra gritted out. "I would never worship you, demon!"

"But you worship your goddess, yes?" He could almost hear the snark within the demon king's words. "What if I let you in on a little secret about her?"

"I don't want to hear your lies, demon." The warrior fought for autonomous control, but to no avail. At this rate, he was doomed to listen to whatever lies that would spew out of the arrogant bastard's lips. No matter how anyone denied it, they would fall for those lies. Him included.

"You should, because it concerns her. And if you truly love her, you would do what is best for her. Correct?"

"Fine…" he answered with finality. The demon wanted his attention and so he would give it. "Release me and I'll give you my attention."

Immediately, the pressure lessened to a point where his request could be fulfilled. He didn't attempt to form his sword, seeing no logical point to it.

"Quite the ideal soldier." Aizen remarked to which he stiffened. "Relax, human, I am here to with an offer.

"You see…gods and goddesses are immortal beings. But they also have their own domain to guard and protect. Only, these domains are not so simple as you would think. The real purpose of a domain is to act as a life tether. Gods are only immortal when they reside in their domain. When they leave it – which rarely have they done – they would slowly lose their immortality and thus, become human.

"You wonder why she speaks of Midsummer." Ulquiorra's eyes were narrowed as the demon king spoke his next words. "You are quite fortunate to have found this beautiful meadow. Her immortality is replenished, but she is many moons' journey from her domain. It is dwindling; soon, she will become the mortal creature that you are. She will know the true pains of aging and she will know death. She has seen death and she had hated it, what do you imagine will happen when she learns that she too, will experience death?"

"What do you want, demon?" Ulquiorra asked coldly. While he appeared outwardly collected, within he was furiously building and remaking plans. When he realised that, as a god, Aizen would be able to read his mind, he forced himself to erase everything. He clenched a fist.

"I have the power to guarantee your lover her immortal life. I will make sure she lives to be as young and chaste as she was. In exchange, you shall surrender to my army, where I will gift you power and remake you into my general."

"…I will consider." He answered simply.

Aizen smiled hollowly. "Of course you will. Her fate rests in your hands afterall." He said, fading away. "I will hear your decision on the battlefield then, warrior."

* * *

When darkness enveloped him after the encounter, he realised that the entire ordeal had happened in his mind. There was evidence of it when he awoke with a repulsive feeling.

This time, green eyes settled on a pair loving silver eyes. Her warm gaze soothed his troubled mind, while her gentle hands brushed through his hair as he stared up at her from his position on her lap. Her tunic was draped carelessly over her shoulders, torn slightly from their lovemaking and revealing the slight swell of her curves. But Ulquiorra was only interested in her eyes.

"Orihime, tell me the truth…" He spoke softly and she looked at him curiously. "Are you losing your immortality?"

She was shocked by the seriousness of this address. "Y-Yes…how did you know?"

Ulquiorra jerked abruptly away from her touch, shattering their silent connection. He averted his eyes as he stood up and dressed himself, his entire demeanour hardened to that of his former self's. Taking advantage of the woman's state, he started walking away.

"Ulquiorra, wait! Wh-What are you doing?" Her hurt voice called out to him. Halting him in his advance.

"Do not associate with me further, Orihime Inoue." He said coldly without turning back. As he walked away, his next words bit out with harsh clarity. "I have only used you."

* * *

Cold and callous. To say he had reverted to his former self, when she first met him, was a severe understatement.

In the past, his mind was a complicated map that pointed to his search for the heart. Currently, she could find nothing at all. It was strange and disconcerting because only demons have minds comparable to this.

And yet here is another contradict: ever since Midsummer, he has been intensely focused on battle. The others – Uryuu, Kenpachi, and even timid Ururu – have all commented on his current 'efficiency'.

She wondered what she had done wrong. What exactly transpired in Midsummer? And was it true what he said, that he had only used her?

A tear slipped again from her closed lids. Was she afterall just a useless object, as she was to Urahara, and now to him?

* * *

"What depressing piss place is this?" observed a blue-haired warrior as he and Ulquiorra went exploring through the white halls of Las Noches. It had taken their entire crew 2 days just to find all the bedrooms for the people, and before that, half a day to find the hall or throne room or whatever it was with those massive pillars and the crumbling chair.

It was eerie enough to be walking through this haunting palace, but to have a guy looking like a ghost beside him…it almost gave him the shivers.

"Hey, something happened? Trouble with the princess?" Grimmjow leered towards the man. But he was seriously concerned by his comrade's behaviour. Usually he would have been irritated with every comment he makes and would make it known by word.

Now though…

Grimmjow intercepted the man's brisk advance. "Hey! Answer the damn question! You seem…terrible." For lack of a better word.

Those viridian eyes didn't even shift. "Get out of my way."

Shocked by the passivity in his voice, Grimmjow refused to budge. "What is wrong with you, batshit? Everyone is kinda worried about you." He put his hands on the shorter man's shoulder to prevent him from escaping. It was only two of them here and it would be the perfect moment of truth. He knew Ulquiorra didn't like discussing his problems, much less with a crowd around.

But the man just stared straight ahead. He would say he was in deep thought but there was a tension in both his body and spirit pressure that was all-too consuming, and aware.

Without warning, Grimmjow was slammed onto his back into the side wall. As the breath left his lips, he watched his comrade retract his hand into the deep bowels of his pocket. He'd been slapped into a wall, he wanted to laugh – but oh fuck – did his ribs hurt.

"Hinder me again, and I will kill you without hesitation." He heard the little freak say.

There was something seriously wrong here. After peeling himself from the wall, the blue-haired warrior trailed behind quietly. A frown sat on his lips as he stared at black hair and straight posture. Ulquiorra felt like a ticking time bomb, but for what?

* * *

Another overly glamourous party, Ulquiorra would be thinking this evening. Or that was how Uryuu perceived him to be thinking in the past.

His comrade in arms was leaning on a wall, and he supposed that the Commander was only here out of his sense of duty. Uryuu noted the lax stance and dull eyes, but his reiatsu was the opposite. It was leaking an ominous pressure as though he wasn't really paying attention to his spiritual and mental control. Well, not that anyone wanted to go up to him and mutter a 'could you keep it down please'. The Commander was downright frightening these past four weeks.

Deciding not to get overly concerned over his moody comrade, he approached a certain lovely woman who had also just entered the room. "Lady Inoue," he greeted.

The woman turned to him with a brilliant smile and they exchanged pleasantries. He could tell it was a little forced from her part. No doubt something had happened between her and the Commander.

Before he met the goddess, he already heard stories about the man she holds in her heart. A ruthless man who could cut down an army of humans and demons alike without batting an eye. Back then, Ulquiorra Schiffer was the most efficient soldier any king could possess. But alas, he only belonged to and trained under one – an outcast just like him, a master of all knowledge. And that made him an unpredictable pawn for a kingdom; who's to say he won't kill the king next? From these stories, many had felt both fear and awe of this godlike human. However, for Uryuu, when he first met Ulquiorra in flesh, he felt none of those things…

Testing the waters, the bespectacled man put his hands on the goddess' waist. "A dance, my lady?" He asked, meeting her glittering gaze.

She was truly beautiful woman – in soul, body and mind – with a kind and honest personality so unlike the other celestial beings that he heard about. She wasn't haughty or rude even with her incomparable powers and physical beauty. Uryuu blushed slightly thinking about it as he led her to a slow cadence.

Throughout the first part of the dance, he could tell the goddess wasn't really into it. She was looking around whenever they did a turn. "Are you feeling alright?" He asked gently.

She startled but replied evenly, "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Then winced. "Ouch. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to come out as rude. I'm really fine though, thanks for asking, Uryuu." She gave a genuine beam. "You're a real gentleman."

Uryuu only managed to blush. He didn't dare speak, for fear of embarrassing himself in front this person he greatly admired.

"I'm sure many of the ladies would like to dance with you tonight," the goddess pointed out lightly. Uryuu followed her line of sight and saw many of the women indeed eyeing his dance partner enviously. He, however, didn't care for any of them as he gripped her hand tighter, hoping that she understood his invisible message.

This was it. When he first met Ulquiorra, he was jealous.

Seeing the goddess' blush was worth it. He flicked his eyes towards the green-eyed warrior who he knew was watching everything. The man was strangely tense. When he caught his eye, his expression remained unchanged as he simply walked away. But Uryuu thought for a moment that the fabric of his pocket moved as if a hand had curled.

Unknown to both of them though, the goddess had cast a look of forlorn longing at the coattails of the quickly disappearing uniform.

* * *

One full moon since Midsummer yet no word from the man she most wanted to hear from. Orihime tried to push the boundaries of his mind but there was always a thick impenetrable wall. That, or he'd stay at an unreachable distance where she couldn't have tried it in the first place.

It frustrates her that she couldn't quite figure out what has happened. While it _looked_ like he was pushing her away, it just _felt_ like he was distancing himself to prevent something from happening.

After concealing her own reiatsu and tailing him back to his room, she now holds his attention. He faced her with a furious aura but she's not going to back down.

"What are you doing here?" Ulquiorra demanded.

"I want to know the truth."

"What is there to know? I used you and that's all there is. You are nothing to me." He said in a bored, careless tone.

"I thought…" Orihime took a deep breath. "Did you ever love me? Was it all a lie?" She asked in a whisper.

Ulquiorra looked down at her. What she saw in his eyes made her shiver but she still stepped closer towards him.

"I thought we were happy. I thought _you_ were happy." She continued, searching his abysmal gaze.

After a long moment of silence, he grounded out: "Then you are but a naïve fool. Merely a doll that clings to men of significant power, merely a tool to be toyed until it has no more purpose, merely an object of no worth. You say we were happy? Then you fool yourself again. I was merely excited in the prospect of sleeping with you." He paused and said maliciously. "Then again, who wouldn't? I expect that next you'd be clinging to that 'gentleman' of a Knight! And he'd sure to receive y–"

 _SLAP!_

Loud. Unflinching. Too passionate.

Who had she been trying to save in the end?

Ulquiorra didn't even spare her a glance as he brushed past her. She heaved a shaky breath; she didn't want him to see this messed up side of hers anyway.

Tears brimmed again and she was suddenly so tired of it all. She turned to exit the stifling silence of this whitewashed chamber until quite suddenly, a voice appeared.

"Ah."

Orihime stopped in her tracks when she noticed the walls glimmering and shifting. The floor melted into nothingness, creating a sense that she was floating on air. Her view of the hallway outside disappeared as well, and orbs of light manifested itself on the walls. This…could only mean one thing.

"I recently paid a visit to a human filth, and look at what has happened in such short time." Her attention rested on the sole person in this conjuration of the mind. Of course, since only a powerful being was capable of such magic, she wasn't surprised that it would be a god.

Her pupils dilated and no sound could escape her lips. "Aiz..."

Brown eyes, brown hair and a fatherly expression. The conjurer was none other than…it couldn't be…the overseer of the demons himself. The God of Manipulation smirked, "Ulquiorra Schiffer, was it?"

Despite knowing he was named thusly for a reason, despite knowing she needed to reject him immediately from her mind…Despite it all, when he brought up Ulquiorra, she knew she was doomed. Afterall, what was worse? To grasp at straws or to endure this little underhanded trick? She just needed some information, regardless of the consequences or the schemes behind them.

"What did you tell him?" The young goddess hissed.

She knew he could see through all pretence. "Just a little secret." He paused, directing a sly gaze in her direction. Yes, this ageless being could see _all_ of her. Down to the little bits that were hesitating at every word he has spoken. "The only bane of our existence. A hint of what awaits you, when you lose your immortality."

No, that couldn't be all. Ulquiorra wouldn't overreact to this. Her own choice to stay.

Aizen cocked his head. "You catch on. And here's the interesting part. Do not worry, I didn't inflict any harm on that puny human. His mind blanked of his own will. Like my demons, utterly blank." He divulged with a strange frown. "Perhaps there is truth as to why he claims himself to be 'inhuman'."

"You're lying! He's human, I felt it."

"Felt? Goddaughter, even the human has advised against this foolish naïveté of yours." The god admonished as though addressing a child while she narrowed her eyes as he abused her childhood nickname. "Don't you find it strange we never knew what his history was? His mind has shuttered us from it –"

"Not everyone has had a pleasant childhood." She rebutted, recalling different tragic tales.

"But can't you _feel_ it right now, goddaughter? He is as empty as a hollowed-out shell. Even _I_ have failed to read his mind." His chiselled features displayed an arrogant smirk. "He would make the perfect soldier."

 _No!_ she screamed in her mind. Even if his behaviour was questionable or if he never loved her, she would never forgive herself if she just stood by while he became a demon. "Who do you truly want, Sousuke?"

The god closed his eyes in thought. "On one hand, it would be advantageous for a human of his calibre to become my general. On the other, you would serve as my lovely queen." When his eyes reopened, they were dark with schemes. "Both would be ideal, but both have no real wish to do so willingly."

Her eyes widened at this reveal. Ulquiorra…unwilling?

"I see I've let slip. No matter, it wouldn't amount to any effect." He said with a smile full of sharp teeth. He was standing close to her but so distracted was she from the hidden clues within his speech that she failed to notice. He reached out a hand and slid a finger through a lock of her hair, catching her unawares. "He's different…he has potential. Just like you did…

"So empty,

"and unfeeling.

"Restrained.

"So dead.

"Why waste your soul for such a mirror of yourself?" The back of his palm touched her cold cheek. His brown eyes shimmered into a menacing purple as he leant closer and closer–

Orihime jerked away in disgust. How could she leave herself so unguarded like that?

"Koten Zanshun, I reject!" She yelled, directing the attack towards herself. Her fairy shot through and the magic immediately crumbled like glass around her. Aizen's distorted image watched her calmly even as it faded away. She couldn't be sure but she thought for a second he had multiple white arms which snapped with sharp teeth.

She stumbled, falling to the ground, shaken by the ordeal.

Regardless of what will happen next, she must save Ulquiorra. There was no doubt to her resolve.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello again! I haven't updated since December, and this chapter seems a little depressing, huh? But trust me, they will get a good ending. We just need to go through the tough bits first. There's this meme I keep seeing: "No grit, no pearl". Guess it applies here?

Anyway, I want to thank my reviewers and followers. It's really fun reading reviews, no matter how short! So...as usual, all reviews and criticisms appreciated :D

(Btw, tell me whenever Ulquiorra is too OOC. And I really tried with Aizen. I rewatched some anime scenes but he doesn't talk much so his personality is a little vague...)


End file.
